Torunn (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow)
, Flight, Super strength | team = | ally = | fam = (Grandfather) (Father) Sif (Mother) (Adopted Uncle) | video = | voice = Brenna O'Brian | other = }} :Torunn is from the Non MAU video . Torunn is the daughter of and is originally from . Biography She has an that can generate and absorb electricity. The sword can come back when away from her. She has incredible strength, speed, and the power of flight. She also has a crush on . She was sent to Earth to learn humility much as Thor did when sent him. When destroyed the she was taken by with the other children to be raised in a far off hideout. She believed that Thor would come and save them though she never saw him. She is brash and ready to fight, believing that she is immortal and invincible. When they entered she was injured and her faith was shaken. She was saved by but she lost confidence in herself. She helped save Tony with the others. They left to the to recruit but she did not believe they could win. When praying to her father, her sword returned to her and she got her confidence back. She defeated . After Hulk destroyed Ultron she took the remaining pieces into space but ran out of air. She was rescued by Thor who wanted her to return to Asgard. She refused saying she wanted to stay with her friends. He gave her a new suit of armor and she returned to Earth so they could go to Ultra City and destroy Ultron's machines. Powers and Abilities :See also Torunn has apparently the same powers as her father including flight, incredible strength and durability, and the ability to control lightning. Her sword can generate and absorb electricity. Only she, and likely Thor, can summon and lift it. The sword acts just like Thor's hammer . Relationships James James and Torunn grew up together and were nearly the same age. Like any siblings they fought and argued many times. However, since they were not related the two developed feelings for each other despite their fighting. The two knew each other quite well and knew how to deal with the other. James was worried when he couldn't see Torunn. Francis knew James's protection of his "sister" was rooted in his love for her. James became jealous when Francis flirted with Torunn. The two seem to be attracted to each other, but have not made any moves on their feelings. Francis Francis often flirts with Torunn but Torunn likes James and vice versa. James got jealous when Francis said he was trying to impress Torunn so when Francis asked if Torunn was available James quickly replied saying she wasn't. Background Torunn was voiced by Brenna O'Brian. Unspecified in the video, Torunn's mother is most likely Sif, who Thor had a relationship with. Like the rest of the children, Torunn was later adapted into the comics with subtle differences from the video. External links *Torunn (Earth-555326) at Marvel Database Category:Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Heroes (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) Category:Original Character